Asking Luna
by c0llapsing-sh0res97
Summary: Neville desperately wants to ask Luna to the upcoming dance at Hogwarts, however he keeps backing out. Now with Ron and Harry being his "wingmen" he has to ask her! Though it's not as easy as it looks. Will he go as far as to asking her in-front of the entire school? A very cute and funny one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first story I've written based on Harry Potter, hopefully it's alright. Sorry about spelling and errors, english was never my strongest point. Please review!**

"Be a man Neville!" Harry says to Neville and pats his shoulder

"I can't do it!" he shakes

"Of course you can, all you have to do is walk up to her and ask." Ron assures him

Neville swallows nervously and loosens his tie looking at Luna across the library.

"I can't do it! I just can't." he shakes his head

"You have to! Before someone else asks her!"

"But... Oh I give up! I can't do this."

"If you don't do this we'll send a letter to your grandmother telling her what a coward you were being." Ron threatens

"Go ahead! At least it'll spare me from getting rejected by Luna." Neville begins to walk off confidently

Harry and Ron grab him by the arms and pull him back, determined not to let him get away.

"You have to! It's obvious she likes you, just ask."

"Why would a perfect girl like Luna like a moron like me?" Neville puts his head down in shame

"Because you're not a moron, that's why!" Ron says frustratedly "Get. That. Though. Your. Thick. Head!" Ron stomps the floor hard between every word and Harry winces in pain.

"Ron that was my foot," Harry groans

"Oh... Sorry?"

"How 'bout I just ask her tomorrow?"

"No!" Both Harry and Ron yell causing them to receive a death state from Madame Pince.

"You're going to ask her now! It's only two weeks before the dance, if you put it off any longer she won't have time to even get her dress!" Ron whisper/yells

"Can you of you ask her for me?"

"NO!" They both yell

"Shhh!" People from all around the library glare and yell at them.

Luna looks over to see what all the commotion is about and Neville's heart flutters when their eyes meet.

_You're such a bloody coward! Just ask her, it's only Luna. It's not like she's going to hit you with a book and run away disgusted._ Neville scolds himself silently

"Ok. I'll do it!" he whispers

Harry and Ron jump with their hands up. Ron does his victory dance and Harry fist pumps in the air. Both of them celebrating silently so no one else yells at them.

"Go get em' tiger!" Ron pats his back as he walks towards Luna's table.

"You've got this Neville." Harry assures

Luna looks over at him again. Neville smiles and she smiles back.

_Don't pass out, don't pass out._

She stands from her chair... And walks away!

Neville frowns and looks back at Harry and Ron, who are observing behind an addition of _The Daily Prophet_, with cutouts for their eyes so they can see. He shrugs and mouths: Now what?

Harry and Ron both motion with their hands to keep going.

Neville follows Luna to behind the bookcase she disappeared from, hiding him from Harry and Ron's sight.

"He's got this." Harry mumbles cockily to Ron

Ron hold out his knuckles and Harry fist bumps him with smirks on their faces.

"Harry, who are the best wingmen ever?" Ron asks already knowing the answer

"We are," Harry smirks

"You know it!"

Just then, Neville appears running frantically towards them from behind the bookcase.

"Uh-oh." Ron frowns

They pull Neville behind another book shelf and he's out of breath.

"What happened!?" Harry demands

"S-S-S—" But Neville can't continue without stuttering so badly

"Spit it out man! Did you ask her or not?!" Ron demands an answer.

Neville shakes his head "No! Snape was there! I couldn't ask in front of Snape!"

Harry and Ron groan in agony. Being Neville's wingmen was obviously much more difficult then they thought.

"Ok, new plan!" Ron snaps his fingers with an idea

Neville shakes his head sadly."Just forget it guys, I'm not good for her anyway."

Harry sighs and pats his back. "You're a good man Neville, she'd be lucky to have you."

"Thanks." Neville gives a small smile.

This. Is probably the most stupid, brave, idiotic, crazy thing Neville has ever done. But after one of Ron and Harry's pep talks, Neville was sure he could do this.

_Be a man Neville!_ He yells at himself

He was at the quidditch game, and he couldn't believe he was actually about to do this. Had he gone mad?

Neville watches as Harry zooms around on his Firebolt, while looking disparately for the snitch. If Harry got it, Gryffindor would easy beat Hufflepuff and face Slytherin in the finals.

Lee Jordan was busy doing commentaries on the game and didn't notice Neville sneak up behind him.

Neville grabs Lee's wand that he was using to amplify his voice.

"Luna?" Neville speaks into the wand, his heart racing a million miles per second

"Neville what are you doing!?" Lee whispers at him

"Luna! Hi. It's me, Neville," the entire stadium goes quiet, even the players stop what they're doing.

"LONGBOTTOM! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Professor McGonagall yells

Neville shoo's her voice away and continues. "Luna, I've umm.. Liked you, for a long time now,"

Neville's breath catches and he suddenly can't speak.

_Oh God, oh God, not now!_

His eyes roll to the back of his head and he hits the ground with a thud.

The entire stadium is shocked, except for Draco Malfoy, who was snickering at the incident. And Fred Weasley who couldn't believe his and George's luck, jumped up from his seat as soon as Neville hit the ground and yelled: "QUICK! Someone draw a mustache on him!"

When Neville came around he noticed he was in the hospital wing. He groaned at the feeling of his splitting head ache. His eyes fluttered open only to meet the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

"Luna?" he croaked

"How's your head Neville?"

"It's alright." he lies

He looks down only to notice she's holding his hand.

His stomach does a summersault and their eyes meet again. She blushes and pulls her hand away, embarrassed.

"Luna, there's something that I've been wanting to ask you..." he looks into her big eyes again

"Yes?" Her eyes sparkle with excitement and hope.

"I was wondering—," he starts excitedly and the sighs disappointedly "I was wondering when our charms project was due?"

"Oh," she sinks with disappointment, the excitement disappeared from her eyes as well "It was due yesterday..."

Damn it! Not only could Neville fail to ask Luna out, he also forgot about the project...

_Be a man Neville!_  
He hears a tiny voice say again.

_Oh shut up!_ he silences it

Luna gets up to walk away "Wait!" Neville calls

She turns around with new hope ignited. "Yes?"

"Willyougotothedancewithme?!"He mumbles quickly

"Sorry, what was that?"

"WILL. YOU. GO. TO. THE. DANCE. WITH. ME?" he yells though his nerves and crosses his fingers under the blankets. "Sorry for shouting." he adds quickly and blushes with embarrassment.

Luna looks shocked. Maybe because he screamed asking her to the dance. Her shock melts away into a big smile and Neville's heart flys.

"Oh Neville!" she skips back over to his bedside "I've been waiting for you to ask me! But... I though you wouldn't, so I told someone else I would go with them.." she says sadly

His heart that was flying only moments ago falls and breaks on the ground. "Oh, I get it... That's cool.."

"But for what it's worth, I'd much rather go to the dance with you." she kisses his cheek lightly and he blushes the shade of a tomato. "Promise you'll save me a dance?" she asks

He nods in shock.

She waves him good-bye and skips away from his bedside, leaving him alone.

Harry and Ron stand outside the hospital wing waiting for Neville to come out after seeing Luna leave moments before.

Neville comes out dragging his feet in shock, and obviously smitten. He looks them and gently touches his cheek where Luna kissed.

"I think I'm in love..." He sighs

Yes, Neville was positively smitten with love.

"Luna! Luna wait!" Neville chases after her

Harry and Ron watch him run down the hall.

"Do you think we should have told him he has a mustache drawn on his face?"

"Naaww," Ron smirks with a tiny flicker of mischief in his eye.

**Hopefully you liked it! Review! I have another story for Harry Potter that I'm working on, however I need someone to help me edit it! PM me if you're interested. **

**Thanks-**

**Amy**


	2. New Story

Hey guys, it's me! Sorry I haven't updated for a while; anyway I'm posting this AN on all my stories because I have written my own original story (not a fanfic!)  
It's on Wattpad and it would mean so much to me if you guys checked it out!The URL is here: story/3927833-everyone-suffers and there is another link on my profile.

The summary:

After a new mutant gene breaks out, the world isn't sure how to react. Their solution is locking up all the children who are infected in insane asylum and other facilities. Briseis is just another "freak", not even sure what she can really do. After one mistake her life is flipped upside down, all of a suddenly having someone help her; helping her survive from the people who wish to kill her. What make her so different from the hundreds of others? Why is her survival so important that people would risk their very lives to keep her secret safe?

Also I'm in the midst of writing another Harry Potter fanfic, it's ready to be posted, I have roughly 20 chapter plus a prequel and sequel! But my two editors have... Deserted me after only sending them one chapter.  
If anyone would like to help with with the editing please PM me ASAP. It would mean so much.

Review! PM! Check out my stories!

~Amy~


End file.
